Night out
by kitkathampster
Summary: What happens when a red head takes Hermione out for a drink One shot


"_What does she look like?" _Bill wondered to himself. He was leaning against the dark wooden door frame of Hermione's living room in her flat waiting for the bushy hair women. As he ran his hand through his long flame red hair he assessed his outfit, hoping it was appropriate. He was wearing a white shirt, fading black jeans along with his normal dragon hide boots and jacket. He nervously fingered his fang earring wondering if this was a good idea. Bill was taking Hermione out for a drink, they had both just come out of long term relationships and had gotten very close over the past few months. Hermione had moved out of her parents house last year and had got a small place of her own.

Bill had apparated directly into her living room just as Hermione instructed and could hear music coming from the bedroom. Following the noise he walked down the small hall and lightly knocked on Hermione's bedroom door, he knocked again a little louder when she did not answer. He knocked one last time and slowly entered the room calling her name softly. What Bill found was Hermione jumping on the bed in her underwear, without a care in the world singing along with the song.

After watching her grow up like a younger sister he'd never really noticed her beauty until now, her hair was still bushy but she had grown into it and in her current state of undress he found it hard not to notice she'd grown into a few other things as well. Hermione was singing along with the words as she let her hair down happy in her own little world, she noticed Bill standing in the doorway when she was mid jump and due to her shock she landed in a heap on the bed before falling onto the floor of her bedroom. She disappeared for only a moment before jumping up and straighting herself up, Bill noticed she was blushing more furiously every second. She let out a small squeak and ran into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way.

Five minutes later Hermione had changed and was locking her flat door. She walked with Bill to the local club that was just down the road from where she lived. As they entered they were hit with a cloud of smoke, alochol and loud thumping music. After Bill brought the first round they talked happily before he decided to mention what had happened earlier.

"Do you regularly jump on the bed in your underwear?" He asked porteaying innocence "If so I need to come visit more" He said giving her a small nuge with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You'll have to come over and find out" Hermione replied her voice dripping with passion. Bill could feel himself blush slightly at Hermione's openness but hoped the darkness of the club would hide this reaction. Bill decided to fight fire with fire, if Hermione was going to act like this then he would play back; he took a sip of his drink then lent over to Hermione and said in a playful voice.

"I hope you can keep up tonight. I'm well known for my ability to hold my drink. I've also got a lot of stamina when it comes to dancing" He was very shocked when she replied.

"I hope that's not the only thing you've got a lot of stamina for" Bill had to think for a moment before replying.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione took his hand with a twinkle in her eyes as she lightly tugged him from his seat.

"Let's start with the dancing" She said as she led him towards the dance floor filled with hot bodies.

XxX

Bill awoke feeling like someone had sandpapered the inside of his head.

"5 more minutes" He muttered to the invisable force that had awakened him. He could feel warmth next to him, but this did not register until his impending hangover was made worse by a small scream and a thump from a pillow. "What are you doing?" He demanded shilding his head in his large muscluar arms "I have a thumping headache and you aren't helping by hitting me with a pillow" The person in question didn't stop hitting him so he grabbed the pillow in his firm grip, he threw it across the room and then grabbed the persons wrists, the pillow landing in a heap by the wall.

"Bill?" Hermione asked nervously her eyes a little dazed, Bill could see her calming down and losened his tight grip "Sorry" She said "I heard a voice and reacted automatically. I'm not used to having other people in the bed" Bill tugged her lightly so her head was leaning on his chest; it tickled slightly when she exhaled. Bill pulled her into his grip and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok" He realized something wasn't right when he left skin on skin. Bill looked down at Hermione and himself and was shocked at what he found, neither of them were wearing anything only a thin sheet keeping their bodies from the cold of the room.

"Oh my god" Hermione cried pushing herself out of Bill's grip slightly paniced, her dark eyes glazed over as last night flooded though her mind.

"What did we do?" Bill asked his hands over his face, but before he could finish his sentence Hermione pushed him down onto the bed with his hands above his head and had straddled his waist, her eyes shining with passion and lust.

"Fancy round two?" She asked before taking his lips in a deep kiss.


End file.
